


The Completed Circle

by wolfiefics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Xanatos reflects on the twisted relationship with his old Jedi master and confronts Obi-Wan for the last time - AU - written before Xanatos' death was revealed.





	The Completed Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the shadowy time of 2000-2004. Sequel to The Broken Circle.

I forgave you, you know. I didn't want to, hated the thought of it, but I did. Sometime back while meditating, I realized that you did what you did because it was who you were. A self-righteous prig, always defending the weak and helpless, that's what you were. And that's what you were doing when you killed my father.  
For the first time I saw the pain it caused you, knowing that you were hurting me in the process. I always thought you were weak for that, still do actually, but it seemed to emphasize that some of that horrible day was not all your fault.

I hate it when you are right, **Master**.

I see the brat grew up. Quite the fighter, too. Just like you. Just like me. One thing you definitely exceled at, I have to admit. You were always a top-notch warrior. Too bad we couldn't have stayed together. We'd have been the terror of the galaxies.

Heh.

I've been hearing whispers that the little snot-nosed kid with your clumsy Oafy-Wan is the Chosen One. Please. You always were the optimistic, idealistic fool, but come on. The Chosen One? Right. Looks like next week's cannon fodder to me. And if you think Kenobi can handle something like that, you're more foolish than I ever believed.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

The crowd of pathetic mourners have gone now and daylight is streaming through the atrium. A pile of ashes and some bone that wouldn't burn down is all that's left of the great Qui-Gon Jinn. You're in the Force now, pleased with yourself and your contribution to the Order, I have no doubt. A few regrets, too, I'm sure. You were always good at brooding. I blame my ability for that on you. Kenobi seems to have it as well.

That makes us all pathetic.

_Do you never have anything positive to say, Xan?_

I pause. Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Qui-Gon Jinn, blessing me with his Force presence!

_Pay your respects, Xan, and leave._

You still have that holier-than-thou tone to your voice. Too bad death hasn't erased that.

_Holier-than-thou?_ You sound amused. I don't think I've ever heard that before. _You could say that. Being one with the Force gives one a whole new perspective._

Wonderful. How glorious is that?

_You, my former padawan learner, are in for a harsh lesson very soon. I'd watch my back if I were you._

Thank the Force you aren't me then, eh?

_Oh and better make sure you have more than one escape plan. You're going to need it._

What do you mean...? Master? Hey, Master? Don't leave me, you pompous...

Sith!

"Hello, Xanatos. I expected you'd be here sooner or later." Damn! Kenobi. There he is, in the shadows of the parlor beyond the atrium.

"So, there's the prodigal padawan. Made knighthood yet or did the Council think you killing that Sith lord was blind luck?" Get him angry. He's still insecure, I can sense it. What did Qui-Gon see in a punk like him?

He only smiles at me. He motions to the pyre and I look involuntarily. "You must really be attached to have risked coming here when you heard he'd died. I think there was more than just hatred that you felt for him, eh, Xanatos?" Brat. Insignificant, clumsy, stupid brat. "Maybe you feel bad about what happened? Know that things went wrong and recognize whose fault it was?"

"You are a fool, just like Jinn." _Good comeback, Xan. That screamed speaking to hear yourself talk. Take a closer look at Obi-Wan, there's more there now than when you last saw him. He is a knight, and will be a great one, better than I ever was._ Shut up.

Kenobi only smiles, which makes me wonder if he heard Qui-Gon jabbering at me. "Pay your respects, Xanatos, and get out. You sully his memory with your filthy darkness."

Taunting me. Trying to get me to lose my temper. "You're still clumsy Oafy-Wan, you know that?" I inform him with a sneer. "Lose anyone close to you lately because of your clumsiness?" I pause as his face goes ashen. "Like a master?" He pales and then turns red with anger.

Hah! Take that, oh great Jinn. Your precious, wonderful knight is too easy to goad. He'll turn someday.

_Never. Obi-Wan knows the differences between darkness and light, good and evil, happiness and self-loathing._

SHUT UP!

I swing my arm around and swish his ashes all over the floor. Kenobi takes one step forward, horror flittering across his face. The wind picks up the ashes and blows them around in swirling patterns. I step forward and on some of them, stomping them down with a look of glee, I'm sure, plastered all over my face.

"I'm going to miss sparring with the two of you," I say with a snap. "Well, only one of you was truly a challenge. Too bad he's dead."

Kenobi's features relax, which puzzles me. Then he smiles broadly. "Yeah, too bad he's dead. I guess that means I won't ever see you again. What a relief. I wasn't looking forward to introducing Anakin to Qui-Gon's only mistake." Kenobi pauses and I look at him.

"What mistake?" I say the words almost automatically.

Kenobi's grin widens into a smile of pure pleasure and I get nervous for a moment, then push it away. Stupid kid.

"Qui-Gon's only mistake was to believe you would ever be worthy of being his padawan learner. If you are so strong in the Force, why haven't the Sith found you, Xanatos? You must not be all that special if even they won't take you."

Fell in the trap and I can feel the punk gloating. I spit in Qui-Gon's remains and Kenobi's face darkens momentarily. I feel a little better about that, but not much.

A few coals still burn near the bottom and I can feel them. I plunge my hand deep in the ashes that are still there, brushing aside what looks to be part of a rib bone and pull up a hot coal. It stings my hand but I brush aside the pain.

I press the coal against my cheek, obscuring the broken circle that has signified my hate for Qui-Gon Jinn all these years. The coal burns into my skin and I smile at the welcoming pain that drowns out the pain deep in my heart.

"You failed him," I whisper. "You let him die because of your inadequacy. I'm the one who was supposed to end his life. But you failed him at the wrong time, little man." He flinches and then his chin hikes up defiantly. "This new mark will symbolize my hatred for you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've got a new mission..."

"Shut up, Xan. Go away. Can't you see you're nothing but an irritant?"

The words ring out. Kenobi's face lights up in a smile at the sound of Qui-Gon's words and I flinch. Staring at Kenobi's wide smile I back away, until I come to one of the open areas of the atrium. He and I stare at each other for a moment before I speak.

"Did he die honorably, the way a man like he should have?" Kenobi gives one brief nod. "Good. That's how it should be." I lean back and flip off the edge. I hear Kenobi's yell of alarm and give a smile to myself.

_Oh, Xan._

Good-bye, Master. I won't be joining you, I'm sure. There's my final escape.

It's going to hurt when I land, but my purpose for living is now done. The circle is complete.


End file.
